


29 Neibolt Street

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Not much plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads you to spend the night alone in the creepiest house in Derry. It turns out you aren't as alone as you thought you were.





	29 Neibolt Street

"Okay, I choose dare." You boldly exclaim. Shouts and whistles fill the room. "Well then (Y/N)" Jenna Campbell said smirking, "I dare you to spend a night alone in the creepy old house on Neibolt street." Everybody looks towards you waiting for a reaction. "Is that all you got Jenna?" You said giving her a smirk of my own, "consider it done."

That is how you found yourself walking the three blocks towards 29 Neibolt Street, torch in hand. You wouldn't let Jenna win this one, not after last time when she got me to admit your fetish of clowns. Not only had she ridiculed you about it for 2 Weeks but the whole school did, someone also found it funny to write on your locker in big red letters 'CLOWN FUCKER'. It's a miracle your parents didn't find out about that one. You would have got the wait until marriage speech again, it's too bad they didn't know that you lost your virginity when you were fourteen to the priest of the catholic church. Ironic right? 

Even the Neibolt street sign is creepy, the letters are faded and it looks one gust of wind away from disintegrating. Number 29 has been around since your Grandparents where children and they say its looked the same, even since then. The Wood of the house is rotting away and the windows are all boarded up, there are brown rotted vines on the house that looked like they haven't seen water in 60 years. You push the gate and it creaks ominously, maybe this was a bad idea. You take a deep breath and remembered your humiliation, no you where going to do this. You strode forwards towards the front door stomping up the front steps. The door was boarded up, but whoever attempted to do it did a really shit job. You turn the door handle and it was unlocked, what a surprise, this place hasn't been inhabited for like a century. The door was boarded up the top but not at the bottom so you roll your flashlight in then crawl in yourself. 

You crawl in just in time to see your flashlight roll under a cabinet, Great. You stood and slowly walked towards the cabinet bending over you reach towards the flashlight. Your fingers are millimetres away when you hear a low groan coming from behind you. You turn around still on your knees and slowly lift your head up to observe the figure who is looming above you. The first thing you spot is white and red clown shoes, your breath hitches as you continue to look up the figures body spotting a very noticeable bulge in the crotch area of his clown suit. You continue on spotting orange pompoms down the chest of his suit and the ruffles around the neck. Your eyes met his amber ones and before you can say anything he speaks in a low gravely voice "I like you on your knees" You open your mouth about to try and speak again "I like that too, keep your mouth open and take my cock like a good girl." He says before you can utter a single word. You swallow, feeling yourself getting aroused at the sound of his gravely voice. It doesn't help that he happens to be in a clown getup, he could ask you to do anything right now and you would probably do it. You can't help but study him again, his orange hair is wild and his face is painted white and red. He smiled noticing you in awe of him and uses that time to pull down the bottom half of his suit just enough to pull his erect cock out. You gasp, he was huge! The shaft was a pale pink but the tip was a darker pink with precum leaking out of it.

You lean forward and engulf the tip into your mouth, he groans loudly and digs his gloved hands into your hair. You swirl your tongue around the tip tasting his arousal, he was salty and sweet and the same time. You moan around his tip and that sends delicious vibrations through his cock, he gasps and shoves himself further into your mouth. You gag in shock but you let the clown fuck your face anyway. He's panting and growling and you start sucking in a rhythm to enhance his pleasure which makes him fuck your face faster. You fondle his balls making him gasp and his cock to throb in your mouth, you moan loving the feeling of his cock pulsating on your tongue. The vibrations are to much for him and he cums into your mouth with a loud moan. You swallow as much of his load as you can some spilling out of your mouth and dribbling onto your chin. It tasted wonderful and salty so you lick your lips looking for more. He notices this and lets out a breathy giggle his eyes going from amber to blue. You blush as he uses a gloved finger to swipe some of the cum from your chin. He sticks out his finger and you happily suck his semen off of his finger, closing your eyes and moaning at the delicious taste. He pulls his finger out of your mouth and sticks it into his own then pulls it out and sits cross legged across from you. You look at him silently questioning him."I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown, I thought I would tell you my name before I fuck you into the floor."

Your eyes widen and fresh arousal pooled in your panties. "I'm (Y/N)" you say staring into his eyes which are again amber. He gets onto his knees and crawls towards you growling lowly and licking his red painted lips giving you a predatory look. You stay still as he crawls his way up your body grabbing ahold of your shirt and ripping it right off, your gasp quickly turns into a moan as he cups both of your breasts in his hands squeezing and rubbing the pads of his fingers over your nipples. They harden and he giggles ripping off your bra as easily as he did your shirt. He engulfs your nipple with his hot mouth, loving the way you gasp his name. He reaches down and undoes the button of your jeans, his mouth sucking on your nipple now increasing your pleasure. He rips down the zip of your jeans and roughly pulls them down your legs until they reach your ankles. You kick them off as he removes his mouth from your breast and takes of the bottom of his suit completely, you barley have time to study him as he rips your panties off and lowers his head down to your now throbbing pussy.

He inhales the scent of your arousal then sticks out his tongue gently kitten licking your clit. You cry out and try to move but he is holding your waist down so you can't. He licks lower until he reaches your slit then takes a nice taste of your arousal making you cry out again, He moans as the taste hits his tongue. He removes his tongue from your pussy and you groan in the loss of pressure, he gives you an evil smirk then lines up his cock with your opening and roughly thrusts in.

You cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure and he groans and pulls himself out and slams back in again. Your in a haze of pleasure as he continues to pound into your needy cunt, He sets a good pace making you both moan and groan. He growls as you tighten almost painfully around his cock. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum" You pant out. He slams into you inhumanly faster and puts his lips to your ear "Cum, cum now" His words send you over the edge your body shakes and your eyes roll back in bliss. All your senses all dull except for the feeling of your powerful orgasm. In your hazy state you can hear Pennywise growl loudly at the tightening of your pussy then stilling inside you, calling your name as he came. As you both come down from your orgasms you stroke your hand through his hair and he sighs contently, he's kissing your neck softly making you sigh and relax into a deep sleep on the floor of number 29 Neibolt Street. 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I have ever written, so it's probably shit


End file.
